


Feeding

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Feeder Link, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link can't stop staring every time Rhett eats. When Rhett notices, Link decides to embrace it.In other words, Rhett eats an impossible amount of food and it really turns Link onPrompt: Feederism/Foodplay





	Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this won't bother most people, but I felt kinda sick after I finished writing this because of how much Rhett eats! If that kind of thing is likely to bother you, be careful :D
> 
> Also, I wrote a few extra paragraphs of Rhett eating that I cut out, so if that's the kind of thing you want to read it's on [my Tumblr](https://mythical-ross.tumblr.com/private/188200460913/tumblr_pz0zojyoMX1u97b34)! (this link is dedicated to @apparentlynotreallyfinnish)

It wasn't surprising that Rhett and Link ate most of their meals together. They would have breakfast together after carpooling to work, then they had lunch together in the office with a shared takeout for dinner. Even at weekends they spent so much time together they inevitably had to eat at the same time. 

For the past few months however, Link had really started paying attention to the way Rhett ate. The sheer volume was one thing, but the way he could eat anything from a hamburger to a bowl of ramen in three bites was remarkable.

Link couldn't take his eyes off Rhett as he shoved almost half his burrito into his mouth at once. He barely seemed to chew before it was completely swallowed and he was going in for another bite. 

Rhett looked across the table, noticing Link wasn't eating. "Something wrong with yours?" he said, gesturing at Link's plate.

"Oh uh, no it's great," Link said, taking a bite to demonstrate.

"You were staring," Rhett said mildly, no judgment in his voice.

"What are you implying?" Link said, hearing it anyway.

Rhett looked up, surprised. "That yours is gross and you want mine!" he laughed.

"Oh," Link said, embarrassed. "You're right, sorry."

Rhett laughed and let it drop, but halfway through lunch, Link was staring again.

How could one person eat so much so fast? They'd shot a segment less than an hour ago about foreign snacks and Rhett had pretty much polished off everything he found even remotely edible. Yet here he was eating like he'd never seen food in his life. Link couldn't help wondering how he would look if he didn't go to the gym.

"What?" Rhett said, pulling him out of his fantasy.

"Sorry," Link said, "just... sleeping with my eyes open."

"No you weren't, you were staring."

Link couldn't help blushing. "I didn't mean to. I was just..." he paused. It wasn't that weird. Rhett couldn't care would he? "I like watching you eat," he shrugged.

"Huh?"

"I like watching you eat," Link said again.

"You mean like... it turns you on?" Rhett said, a slight smile at the corner of his mouth.

"No!" Link said quickly. "I mean well... yes, a little."

"Okay," Rhett said, putting his burrito down.

"It's not that weird," Link said, rolling his eyes.

"At least it's something I'm good at," Rhett grinned.

"Maybe I could come over and prepare dinner for you tomorrow?" Link suggested, trying to sound casual.

The following day, Rhett seemed to be trying to leave room for the dinner Link was giving him, but Link had other ideas. He bought a box of donuts on the way to work that he offered to Rhett almost every half hour. Rhett tried to refuse but Link insisted.

Rhett was grateful at first for the bottles of Coke Link was delivering to his desk but after the first two, he was getting suspicious.

"Are you trying to make me fat or something?" Rhett said, laughing slightly.

"Maybe," Link admitted. 

Rhett gave him a look. "It's just this one day!" Link said quickly. "It won't have any lasting effect. Just let me pretend."

Rhett looked skeptical but rolled his eyes and took another donut from the box.

That evening, Link banished Rhett to the living room and started preparing his meal. It was almost all pre-cooked but some of it had to be microwaved or warmed in the oven.

He filled the kitchen table with both dinner and dessert with just one place setting for Rhett. There was enough food to feed a family of four for at least a full day. When he was satisfied with the spread he called Rhett into the kitchen.

Rhett's jaw dropped when he saw the mountain of food that awaited him. "This is all for me?"

"Yeah," Link said proudly. "Though I'll help a little."

Something in Link's tone made Rhett soften slightly. "I'm sure it's all delicious," he said sincerely.

Link took Rhett's hand and stood on his toes to kiss him. "Thanks for doing this for me."

Rhett laughed. "This is already one of my favorite things to do."

Link pulled him over to the table and sat down opposite him. He couldn't help grinning as Rhett reached for a plate of nachos and started eating. Link had completely smothered them with cheese and Rhett wasn't letting a drop of it go to waste.

Next he pulled a drumstick off the full chicken sitting in the middle of the table. He took a bite out of it, skin and all, and let out a satisfied hum.

"Have some of the apple pie," Link urged.

"Isn't that dessert?" Rhett said, polishing off the drumstick in two more bites.

"Do it anyway."

Rhett huffed out a laugh and cut a slice out of the full pie sitting in front of him. Link grinned as he devoured it in seconds.

Next, Rhett picked up a huge cheeseburger full of bacon and onion rings. He struggled to get his mouth around the whole thing, but Link found his attempt tantalizing. He stared as Rhett ate around the edges first until he was left with one perfect bite with all the layers.

"Stand up," Link said. "Let me see your belly."

Rhett pushed away from the table and got to his feet. He lifted his shirt to show Link his efforts so far. He was holding it in at first, but once he relaxed there was a definite protrusion that hadn't been there before.

"Keep eating!" Link said, even more enthusiastic now. 

Rhett grinned and took his place at the table.

"And stop being so polite. Cram it in there!"

Rhett took a drink of Sprite to wash down the burger and picked up a bowl of mac and cheese. He dipped a spoon into the bowl and took a little out before dunking the spoon in again and picking up a pile he wouldn't be able to fit in his mouth. He crammed as much as he could in, getting some in his beard, and went in for another spoonful. 

"That's more like it," Link grinned. The way the cheese sauce dripped from Rhett's lips was pornographic. He was dying for Rhett to just throw caution to the wind and eat like this all the time. He wanted to see him gain so much weight his clothes wouldn't fit. With Rhett's height he would be an absolute behemoth.

Rhett had eaten more than half the food on the table before he said he was feeling full. "Do you want me to keep going?" he asked, sounding tired. 

"Not if you don't want to," Link said. The fact that Rhett was even willing to try was already hot enough. "Can I see your belly again?"

Rhett's movements were a bit more labored this time, but he stood and lifted his shirt anyway.

Link let out a gasp of excitement at the way Rhett's belly was protruding over the top of his jeans. He could tell Rhett was pushing it out, but it didn't matter. Link couldn't resist reaching out and touching it. Rhett joined in, one hand rubbing up and down each side of his stomach.

"I wanna fuck you on this table, right now," Link panted, barely able to get the words out.

Rhett looked surprised but not unwilling. "Uh, okay. Let me clear a space..."

Link was a little disappointed he didn't just lie down on top of the leftovers, but he helped move the bowls and plates to one end of the table anyway. Rhett perched himself on the table and pulled Link between his legs.

"You sure you aren't too full?" Link said, leaning in for a kiss. 

"I always have room for dessert," Rhett said, grinning against Link's lips.

"I'm going to remember you said that," Link laughed, before pulling Rhett's shirt over his head. He loved how Rhett's belly stuck out when he was sitting down and instinctively put his hands on it. He tried to disguise it by reaching for Rhett's belt and helping him out of his jeans.

"Are you going to do that every time I get a little bloated?" Rhett laughed. Of course he had noticed.

"Maybe," Link said sheepishly. As he undid his own pants, Link started glancing around the kitchen for something to use as lube.

"Oh no you don't," Rhett said, reading his mind. "There's lube in my nightstand."

"Fine," Link said, narrowing his eyes, and ran to Rhett's bedroom to retrieve the tube of lube. When he returned to the kitchen, Rhett was making another attempt at the apple pie.

"What?" Rhett laughed with his mouth full.

"Why didn't I notice this sooner?" Link wondered out loud as he shed his jeans and boxer briefs. He nudged Rhett's chest to get him to lie back and prodded at his hole with two lubed fingers. Rhett gave a little 'mm' of pleasure and pulled his knees to his chest to give Link better access.

Link took the hint and withdrew his fingers, before spreading a liberal amount of lube over his own cock. He lined himself up with Rhett's entrance and gripped his hips, pulling them together until he was fully sheathed.

With little thought for the structural integrity of the table, Link started rocking into him. Gently at first, but he was soon knocking the table against the wall with each thrust.

With his hands still on Rhett's waist, he couldn't help rubbing the sides of Rhett's belly with his thumbs. Link thought he looked amazing, letting Link fuck him amongst the remnants of the meal that got him in that condition. Without thinking, Link picked up one of the remaining cupcakes and held it out to Rhett.

Rhett gave him a questioning look, but he took the cupcake nonetheless. Link stared in awe as Rhett removed the paper and attempted to stuff the whole thing in his mouth.

"Fuck," Link gasped. He helped Rhett find a few stray crumbs in his beard and pushed them into his mouth. They locked eyes as Rhett sucked on Link's fingers.

Link pulled them away slowly, taking a moment to stroke Rhett's cheek with his thumb. He could feel the cupcake inside Rhett's mouth, and the rhythm of his hips faltered as he glanced at all the food still on the table imagined the possibilities. "Here," he said, passing Rhett an untouched hot dog, "eat this while I jerk you off."

Rhett nodded, his mouth still full of cake, and brought the hot dog to his lips. As he wrapped his mouth around the end of the bun. Link squeezed more lube into his hand and grabbed Rhett's cock. He stared, transfixed as Rhett devoured the whole thing in three bites.

Link pumped Rhett's cock quickly and roughly, keeping eyes on Rhett's face. He let out an almost hysterical laugh when Rhett reached over for yet another hot dog. He took one huge bite before throwing his head back with a moan, giving himself a moment to chew.

"I'm close," Rhett said through the food in his mouth.

Link doubled his efforts, increasing the pressure and thrusting into him at the same time.

From the way Rhett gasped when he came, Link thought he was going to choke, but as he come spattered over his stomach, Rhett lifted the hot dog to his mouth for another bite.

"Fucking hell Rhett," Link muttered. It was almost enough to make him come as well. He pulled out his cock and started jacking himself vigorously, pointing at Rhett's stomach. 

At the last second, Rhett picked up one of the remaining cupcakes and held it at the tip of Link's dick. With a few more strokes, Link was coming over the cupcake, adding his own brand of frosting.

Link watched, speechless, as Rhett lifted it to his lips and took a bite, come and all. Link slumped back into a chair and watched, stupefied, as Rhett finished off the whole thing.

"Is this real life?" Link asked, half laughing.

Rhett sat up, clearly pleased with himself. "Dessert," he grinned.

  
  



End file.
